With No Apologies
by Ailee
Summary: Life altering changes blossom in Hermione's life, leaving her only a shell of the women she had become. Forced to be put under strict care at Hogwarts, Hermione has seemingly lost everything - including everyones hope for recovery - except for one. HGSS
1. Prologue

AN: Shocked by life changing news, and having her body become unfamiliar to her, Hermione must turn to people she would least suspect for support and aid in the years to come. Nothing is as it seems, friends can become strangers, and comfort can come from the most unexpected places.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did, I most certainly would not be writing this…

**With No Apologies**

'_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you to well_

_Sometime I feel like screaming at myself_

_Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know_

_Somehow I need to be alone…'_

__Linkin Park 'Don't Stay'

Prologue

Severus Snape swooped through the darkened halls of Hogworts, A black cloud of ill humor wrapped around his brooding form.

He had just heard a particularly disturbing strain of gossip from a babbling portrait outside his private chambers, and was forced to leave the relative familiarity of his dungeon home to try and walk off the black mood that had descended because of it.

A dull chiming sounded off in some obscure corner of the castle, letting all who were awake that it was now '2:30 in the morning and you best be getting some sleep'.

Sleep was the farthest thing from Snape's mind as he continued to pace along hallways until something outside caught his eye.

Back-stepping a few paces, the feared potions master peered out the turret window into the darkened court yard and tried to discern with his hawk-like eyes what had compelled him to take a second glance.

The dark parted slightly as the clouds shifted to allow beams of silvery moonlight to shine on the object of what had caused such a stir in his mind earlier that evening.

_She_ was there, head tilted up to the sky, eyes shut, arms flung out to her sides as tears, glistening in the sudden moon-glow, poured down her cheeks in reckless abandon.

She was without her robes, clad only in a pair of muggle PJ bottoms and a thin black tank top; her feet left bare and legs spread a shoulder width apart as she stood stone still in the middle of the empty courtyard.

Despite himself, Severus was intrigued by the picture she presented to him unwittingly; painting a tragically beautiful portrait, with her head thrown back in reckless abandon, her mass of untamed curls cascading down her back and shoulders unchecked.

'Stunning…' was the only thought that was able to register in Snapes mind, though he was surprised that through the hazy fog that had descended upon him, to realize that his heart ached.

She began to move. Her crying redoubled, and her hair started to fly around her as a strong wind picked up. He watched her begin to twirl in a circle, arms still flung out to her sides; slowly at first, then picking up speed as a sudden tempest of wind began to surround her, whipping her clothing and hair into a whirlwind.

Taken aback Snape tore his eyes away from her, and glanced up at the sky to watch as countless dark storm clouds rolled in and center themselves above the distraught girl, and consequently the castle, releasing a sudden torrent of heavy pounding rain upon her upturned tear-stained face.

Gapping at the spectacle, Snape could do nothing but stare at the little slip of a girl, who held the power to unleash such a maelstrom at will.

Feeling a hand gently touch his shoulder, Severus jumped slightly, schooling his face back into the impassive cool look that was his trademark, before turning slightly to look at the owner of the offending limb.

The headmaster did not look his way, choosing only to gaze down at the soaked waif like form of Hermione Granger, as she twirled with reckless abandon in the tempest that she had created; the rain washing away her tear-stains and hiding the fact that the tears had yet to stop.

AN: As always reviews are adored. My other two stories I am working on, and a few new chapters should be out in a few days. This is an idea I had to get out because it kept getting tangled. So hopefully you will be suitably intrigued.


	2. Discovery

Chapter One: Discovery

"…speaking to the atmosphere

no one's here and I fall into myself

this truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain

if I will it all away…"

Evanescence 'Whisper'

"I fear for her Severus…" Albus spoke quietly, his hand still resting on his Potions masters shoulder; eyes sadly gazing at the woman in the midst of the maelstrom.

"I fear for her sanity. She is standing at the edge of a precipice, and feels as if there is nothing left to grab hold of - tottering back and forth, reality rejecting her yet sensible knowledge telling her to hang on despite it all. It is a terrible sight to behold in such a talented intelligent women." Here he sighed heavily, thin arm trembling slightly.

"For once I must admit that I have no idea what to do. I am lost - as is she. I wonder where she is in her mind…lost and terrified…with no one able to show her the way home." With another bone deep sigh, Albus lifted his hand and let it settle at his side before turning away from the now collapsed figure in the flooded courtyard.

Severus simply stood there, face impassive and blank, staring at the headmasters turned back; his black eyes intense, his mind thoroughly confused. Though he loathed the thought of having to ask the Headmaster just what the hell was going on, he knew that he would go mad trying to figure out which rumors were truth, and which were not.

"Albus, I must admit that I am at a loss. I have no idea what is going on, nor what your cryptic statements are supposed to mean. I recently overhead a rather…disturbing…rumor, and was on my way to ask you how it started. What in bloody blazing hell is going on?" Severus barked at the older man, his eyes blazing with temper at not being privy to something that was obviously very important. His tone stayed cool and silky, yet Albus could detect the underlying strain of worry that was effectively hidden behind his harsh words.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly, long silvery-white hair swaying slightly down his back. His blue eyes meet Snape's causing Severus to quirk an eyebrow in surprise and allow his worry to shine in his ebony orbs.

"Merlin's beard, what has happened old man?!" A slightly panicked tone escaped into his words from the unnerving sight of the headmasters eyes. No longer were they a bright blue, no longer was there a permanent knowing sparkle. His eyes were a dull, tired, and pained bluish-grey; haunted and old. They were the eyes of a man who had given up hope.

"You do not believe there is any hope for her. Why? What happened to her?" Snape tried once more to pry some information from his defeated mentor to no avail.

Dumbledore shook his head once more and simply waved his hand in a beckoning motion, then started to plod slowly, shoulders hunched, back towards his office assuming Snape would follow him.

Utterly baffled, Severus picked up his feet and with one last look at the broken Gryffindor, he swept down the hallway, his night robe billowing out behind him in slightly poor imitation of his normal intimidating black robes.

Down in a courtyard, now unobserved, Hermione Granger lay partly submerged in flood waters of her own creation, unconscious. The rain slowly abated, lightly pattering down on her limp body as the clouds parted ways to allow the moon to shine down once more.

AN: I know it is a short chapter, but I can't quite get a good explanation going and enough intrigue when at work. The next chapter will be nice and long, and suitably informative yet intriguing. At least, that's the plan lol.


	3. Explanations of a Broken Soul

****

**Standard Disclaimers Apply : I do not own Harry Potter nor supporting characters**

Chapter 2: Explanations of a broken soul

_"Someone told me the wrong way_

_What if I died_

_What did I give_

_I hope it was an answer so you might live…"_

_-Creed 'Wrong Way'_

"I have made a terrible, _terrible_ mistake Severus. I ignored what my instincts said to do in favor of my mind. For this transgression, that poor child must deal with my failure."

Albus sighed as he fell heavily into his large chair behind his desk. His hands came up to cup his face, as he took a steadying breath before lifting his eyes to meet Severus'.

"I'm afraid I have no bloody idea what you are going on about old man, as I said before, _please_ get to the point." Snape bit out, thoroughly annoyed at the headmasters moaning.

"Yes…yes…I suppose I must. Well, not to long ago, probably about a week, I received an owl from Miss Granger's parents. Inside that letter was revealed a very shocking piece of news that would completely alter Miss Granger's view of herself."

Here he paused and rifled around in the parchments on his desk, apparently trying to buy some time to sort his thoughts.

"Yes, well, some very disturbing news. I was told that Hermione was not their biological daughter. They found the poor baby lying on their doorstep not even a day old, with a piece of parchment stating that she was a very special child who did not belong in their world. The paper went on to say that she was 'magical' and on her 21st birthday something incredible would happen to her. Now, the Grangers being thoroughly sensible muggles thought that the letter was exceedingly strange and thought it unimportant until the child got her acceptance letter for Hogwarts."

Albus paused once again and peered at Snape who sat across from him in stony silence.

Snape's' face gave none of his inner thoughts away, however, Albus knew his potions master very well, and by glancing at the severe posture, the white knuckled grip, and the intensity of his ebony eyes, Albus knew that what he said so far had indeed thrown Severus off track.

"So, once Hermione received her letter of acceptance, the Grangers revisited the parchment that they had found with the girl; reading and re-reading it until they could make no more sense out of what it said."

"Truly the child was magical, but the bit about her 21st birthday still unnerved them. What would happen to her then? In the letter they imparted to me, the Grangers expressed concern about their daughter's safety, for they had gotten the impression from the parchment that she could be put into grave danger, or some life altering situation."

"They begged me to either allow Hermione to come to Hogwarts till the day of her 21st birthday passed, or send someone to Hermione's home the day before her birthday, and have them stay the night there with her; ensuring that if anything went amiss, someone magical could be with her to help her through it."

Another pause.

"That being stated, I must now wonder why I did not simply comply with their well meaning request. As I think back on it now, I honestly can not say why I chose not to. I sent an owl back to the Grangers, stating that I was terribly shocked at the news that she was adopted into their family, and wondered why they had not told her as of yet."

"Since she had not been told of her true origins, I denied their request of taking her into Hogwarts, nor did I feel I had someone to spare for an errand of the nature that they were requesting. I suggested that they either have her stay with them, or to ask a friend of the family to stay with her if they were truly worried."

"I sent them my assurances that their fears were most likely unfounded and to not worry about their daughter, as she is a full grown witch and could very easily fend for herself. I reminded them that they had taught her to keep a very sensible head about her, and that if anything were to occur out to the ordinary on her birthday, she would more than likely be able to work through it on her own."

Albus gave a weary sigh, and dropped his head back into his heads, shaking slightly from suppressed emotion.

"With that letter, I sealed Hermione's fate. With that letter of subtle mockery at their honest concern for their daughter, I effectively threw away the key that would allow Miss Granger a life of sanity. I am nothing but the murderer of her mind. Who was I to…to play the part of judge and jury…to have sentenced her to such a life as she is leading now? I am a fool."

With that said, Albus turned away from his desk, facing the glowing fire, a haunted hollow look to his eyes.

"Harry would never forgive me for what I have done…" The soft whisper from Albus' lips carried to Severus' shocked ears as he stared dumbfounded at his mentor.

'Oh bloody hell…' was the only thought that was able to be coherent for Snape at the moment.

Never in all his years had he seen such a look on the headmasters face. Dumbledore had always been a man of utter conviction, subtle strength, and compassionate nature. Never had Severus imagined that one day he would be privy to the breakdown of a truly great man.

"Albus, sir, I don't understand…what exactly happened to Miss Granger? I must admit to being thoroughly shocked at finding out she is not a muggle-born, but what was supposed to happen to her on her 21st birthday?"

Snape uttered, softly, trying not to further upset the aged man before him, yet still find a way to get the information he needed.

"Ah yes…the awakening of surprisingly immense powers. Our Hermione may now be the most powerful witch among us. However, with that awakening of power, came the knowledge that she was not prepared to control it. Also, the sudden influx of awakening power alerted her presence to every witch and wizard that may have been around her home, thus drawing some people of questionable natures."

"Lucius Malfoy happened to have been in the area at the time of her awakening, and needless to say was very enticed by the immensity of the power that he thought could be for the taking. I must admit I am very thankful that Voldemort was defeated three years before or we could have been in for some terrible times indeed."

Pausing, Albus conjured a glass of water, and absentmindedly sipped at it as he continued to stare into the fire.

"Yes, Lucius was intrigued by Hermione when he found her, writhing in pain on the kitchen floor of her flat, trying to cope with the sever influx of foreign power now coursing through her veins. He apparated her back to his manor, and then proceeded to do as he pleased with the incoherent woman; raping, torture, mutilation, all of the above, whatever sick fancy came into his head he did to the poor child who had no control over her mind or body; trapped inside to suffer in silence as her functions betrayed her. Once he became bored of her, he went on to research how to suck the power out of her body and mold it into his own."

"I'm sure I don't need to state, that Lucius was a terribly ambitious man, but in truth, he had a horribly tendency to rush into things rather than research a method fully. So, he grasped at the first spell he read that mentioned anything about power transfer and binding, and ran with it."

Swallowing the last of the water, Albus turned to Severus, who had remained quiet throughout the Headmasters speech.

No longer was he trying to keep up his mask. Severus' confusion and shock was clearly evident through every fiber of his body. Nodding slightly, Albus offered him a glass of brandy, which Severus could only wave his hand slightly in agreement, as it seemed he could not find his voice.

Deeply shocked, Snape reached for the glass and took a large mouthful of the searing liquid. After swallowing a few times, he set his glass to the side, cleared his throat, then waving a hand at Albus, bid him to continue his story.

"Ah, well, Lucius cast a healing charm on Hermione to ensure her strength for the pending transfer, and then proceeded to carve the incantation needed into her back, and then sealing the wounds temporarily so they would not bleed while he was close to her, he began the ritual."

"To initiate the spell, he had to perform a sort of Legilimency on the child so he would be free to wander around in her mind and effectively bind her powers from inside her and then draw them out with him. However, as he did not thoroughly research the spell that he was to use, it wound up turning horridly wrong."

"What Lucius actually did was perform Legilimency and rifle through Hermione's memories, but when he went to cast the spell to bind, he ended up forcing his mind to integrate with Hermione's – in effect forcing her to relive his entire life, and his victim's lives, in real time."

"In a matter of a few hours, Hermione went through all the atrocities that Lucius ever committed, felt all the emotion, the sensations, everything that Lucius ever felt, she felt. Then, she lived as every one of his victims; she felt their pain, their agony, she lived each of their dying breathes before Lucius was forcibly pushed from her mind."

"Once he was disconnected from Hermione, Lucius found that he had left everything that he was inside of Hermione's head, and ended up killing himself in a fit of insanity. He was left with no power, no knowledge as to who he was, or what he was. Apparently, he ended up wandering down a hallway and fell down the stairs only to break his neck."

The headmaster paused once more, the defeated look overcoming his features as he shook slightly with shame.

"Oh Severus, it was a horrible thing to find, a day later when I went in search of her. She had been in the clutches of Lucius for three days before her parents owled me in a panic, begging me to search for her. That evening, after I asked around a few places, I cast a locator charm for her and came to the realization that she was at Malfoy manor."

"I then allowed myself to worry for the girl, as I was positive that she was not there willingly, and apparated myself there to investigate. Oh Severus, the realization of finding Lucius' cold stiff body at the foot of the stairs sent a thrill of satisfaction and dread through me at once. I am ashamed to admit, that I was glad that the man had passed on. Even so, I feared for our Miss Grangers safety."

"I recall hurrying up the stairs, following my locator charm, and then as I pushed the door to the room further open, I saw such a sight that will forever be burned into my memory till my dying day."

Clasping a hand to his face, Albus moaned slightly, rocking forward to lean heavily against his mahogany desk, willing the sick feeling of despair back into the recesses of his mind.

"Lucius…Lucius is dead then Albus? What…what had become of Miss Granger? She appeared to be physically alright when I caught a glimpse of her in the courtyard. Albus, what did you see?"

Snape solicited the headmaster for a response, thoroughly unnerved at such an uncharacteristic display from his long time friend.

It was apparent that Albus was obviously placing all the blame upon his frail shoulders, and it appeared that he would break under the pressure. Ever since the fall of Voldemort and the death of Harry Potter, Dumbledore had been bowing under the knowledge that he had essentially sent his favorite student out to die.

Now, with the added blame of almost loosing Harry's best friend, it appeared that Albus had reached his breaking point. Anything more and he would surely crumple.

It was a very sobering thought.

AN: Well, longer chapter, as promised, and quite a lot of explaining. Hopefully I have not thoroughly bored you! Reviews are always loved of course.


	4. To Free the Mind

"_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_nothing to lose_

_Just stuck – hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own…"_

**To free the mind…**

Snape once again, was wandering aimlessly along the barren school corridors, his mind mulling over the disturbing images the headmasters words had conjured up.

Glancing up from the floor to glance out one of the turret windows, Severus realized that it was nearing dawn. Stepping closer to the window, he assumed a pensive stance and allowed himself a moment to appreciate the wondrous beauty of nature.

A stunning spectrum of colors burst across the horizon, stretching languorously along the sky; dye spreading across water, creeping along trails it defined until it covered all in a weaving mesh of its own design.

Once the sun was fully above the horizon line, Snape shook himself from his stupor and once again resumed his restless wanderings.

What he had not anticipated was that his feet would carry him to the hospital wing.

Realizing with a start where he was, Severus swallowed harshly, trying to decide why his subconscious wanted him to step into the Hospital ward, and whether he would indulge it by completing the journey.

As he stood there contemplating the thick oak door that separated him from whatever Poppy had going on inside, a loud shriek and resounding crash made his decision for him.

On instinct, he drew his wand and threw open the door sweeping his eyes around the room, trying to discern where the noise had come from.

The room was decidedly empty.

Tense, and not willing to let his guard down one inch, he silently crept forward, further into the ward, glancing surreptitiously around, before muffled voices alerted him to a slightly ajar door toward the back of the room.

Gliding quietly over to the door then pushing gently to widen the gap to allow a larger view of the room, Snape peered into the sparsely furnished area.

Poppy was muttering to herself as she crouched over a fallen tray, repairing broken vials and bowls before placing them back in position, all the while shooting exasperated looks at the resolutely pacing form of one Hermione Granger.

Snape watched as she traversed to one side of the room then turn on her heel to stalk back to the other side, and then repeat the procedure over again. Her tangled brown curls cascading down her shoulders and back in lank curls that flounced with each step, satin robe clutched tightly in fisted hands, bare feet padding silently on the carpeted floor.

And was that Italian she was muttering?

Severus decided it was time to let Poppy know of his presence.

Deftly, he pushed the door open fully and watched as Granger completely ignored his presence and Poppy, startled once again, dropped the fully repaired tray with a crash.

Containing the chuckle that wished to escape at the expression on the medi-witches face, he scowled silently at her and with a deft flick of his wand, righted the tray once more.

Smirking slightly at her exasperated huff, Snape again noticed that Hermione never once appeared to hear or see anything around her.

"I heard a shriek and subsequent crash and came to inquire if my services were needed." Snape explained his sudden appearance coolly with a slight disdainful note coloring his words. "Obviously I was right too." He smirked at her indignant huff.

"I was just startled by one of Ms Granger's moments; Merlin knows I should be used to them by now." Poppy replied stepping around the pacing girl as she walked out of the room to set the tray down.

"Moments?" Snape inquired.

"Well, yes, moments. I am sure that Albus has explained mostly what has happened to her. She is ruled extensively by her subconscious now; every action, word, memory, etc is part of what her subconscious is bringing forth. However, she is a very strong witch, and her trapped consciousness is very aware of what her subconscious is doing even though she can not control it. She is very aware of her surroundings even though it appears as if she is completely oblivious."

"So, as I was saying, she is a very powerful witch, especially with the sudden surge of extra power that seems to be coursing through her body, then with the added power from her tormentor. after his spell went awry, she is able to let her conscious mind break free for a moment once in awhile. However, after all the torment that she went through, the only thing capable for her conscious to do is scream as it would appear she was not able to when she was being tortured by his hand, nor by the spell." At this Poppy shuddered, the thought very uncomfortable to bear.

"I figure she will continue to scream until she feels everything that was pent up has been released, and then maybe we shall be able to make some progress when she breaks free."

"What is she doing now?" Snape asked; his mind troubled as he processed the new information.

"Well, it appears that Ms Granger comes from a strong Italian family, on her mother's side. Apparently when she stayed at home, they mostly would speak Italian to one another. I believe that her Grandmother loved to teach her proverbs and muggle quotes in Italian when she would visit."

"One of her favorite things to do is pace this room, on that same path, as you can see some wear to the carpet already, and spout sayings in Italian to herself. The only way to communicate with her when she is in one of these moods is to respond to a quote in Italian, either give the name of the originator, or a meaning, and then she will stop for awhile and simply stare at you." Poppy explained, her eyes never straying from her patient.

"However, I have little to no knowledge of such muggle things, and am not fluent in Italian, so I normally have to call the Headmaster in here to stop these moods so I can make her sit down and eat something." With an exasperated sigh, she glanced at the clock outside the room.

"She started a little early today; I haven't had the chance to feed her breakfast yet. I suppose I will have to wake Albus to do so."

"No, no there will be no need to do so. The headmaster is in need of some rest." Snape interjected before the medi-witch was able to leave.

"I am very fluent in Italian, and I also am an avid reader of obscure muggle literature. I believe I may be more than capable to take care of the situation." Snape stated as he walked fully into the room and stood deliberately in the pacing woman's path.

Poppy simply stared at him, then with a shrug bid him to do whatever he could and she would return in a few moments with a breakfast tray.

As Hermione rounded once more toward Snape, she stopped right before she would run into him, and turned on her heel to pace the newly defined area that now existed between Snape and the wall.

Seeing her reaction, Snape turned to a chair that was situated next to a large bed, and was seated before tuning into what was being muttered quietly.

He heard several phrases muttered, but one in particular seemed to be her favorite, and she continued to return to it.

"Per liberare la mente, in modo che ancora posso vivere una volta liberamente." Hermione would mutter passionately, clenching her fingers tightly around the satin of her robe, before calming to mutter something else before once again returning to that particular quote.

'_To free the mind, so that I may once again live freely.'_ Snape thought to himself awed. Her consciousness was trying to let itself be known. She truly was trapped in there whether anyone else was willing to believe it or not.

Even though he knew what she was saying, he had no recollection of where it was originally stated, if it ever had been. Nor did he feel up to the challenge of deciphering it's meaning to him at the moment.

"Non va gentile in quel buona notte, la vecchia età dovrebbe bruciare e delira alla chiusura di giorno; la Rabbia, la rabbia contro il morire della luce." Hermione spoke clearly stomping slightly with each passionate word.

Snape, startled at her sudden change of sound level, allowed his eyes to focus once more on her, before fully comprehending what she had said.

'_Do not go gentle into that good night, old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light.' _ Hmmm…interesting. He knew that quote.

"Thomas di Dylan ha parlato quelle parole." Severus raised his voice so that Hermione would have no choice but to hear him.

The statement had the desired affect.

Stopping abruptly, she turned her blank eyes toward him, and he had to suppress the urge to wince at the lack of intelligence in their brown depths.

There was nothing left of the Ms Granger he used to know. She truly had become an empty shell; nothing spoke of life inside those blank orbs.

Snape found this revelation to be utterly and irrevocably depressing.

As Poppy had said she would, Hermione stood stock still, mid-pace, and stared blankly at him until the medi-witch returned with a breakfast tray.

Surveying the scene that apparently was nothing new to her, Poppy set the tray down on the bed and asked if Severus would tell Hermione (and please call her Hermione, she doesn't respond well to Ms Granger) it was time to eat; she would be much obliged.

Nodding his ascent Snape stood up and reached out to grasp Hermione's elbow and lead her to the bed. "Il Hermione, è ora di per lei mangiare la sua colazione. Se lei soddisfarebbe. ..?" Severus requested as he maneuvered her nonresistant body to sit on her bed before the tray.

"Will you eat with me?" She requested never having taken her eyes off Severus the entire time.

Startled at the sudden switch to English, not to mention the request, Snape turned to Poppy to gauge her reaction and wondering what she would have him do.

"Go ahead and eat with the girl, she enjoys eating with someone; normally it is Albus as he is the one to bring her out of her Italian moments. Don't worry, here," she conjured up a light breakfast and sat it on the bed. "Join her on the bed and eat. Don't worry; she most likely will not say another word." Poppy then bustled her way out of the room, closing the door half way.

Turning his attention once again to Hermione, he noticed she was waiting for him to begin eating before she started. So, squashing his extremely uncomfortable feelings at being stared at by empty eyes while he ate, he sat himself at the foot of then bed and then focused solely on his breakfast.


	5. Manipulations

_Take, take all you need  
and I'll compensate your greed  
with broken hearts  
sell, sell your memories  
for 15 pounds per year  
but just the good days_

_Muse_

Chapter 4

It had been several weeks since Severus had last been to see Hermione. The summer days continued to flow steadily on to fall, bringing ever closer the coming school year.

It unnerved Severus slightly, knowing what he did about the fate of the broken girl, and how the Headmaster was coping with it. Albus seemed listless and deadened throughout his daily duties, going through the motions mechanically.

He seemed so old to Severus, which upset him greatly although he did nothing to show his emotional unbalance. It seemed taking care of the girl was the main cause of the headmasters dwindling energy.

It both infuriated Snape and gave him a perverse sense of justice served. After all, it was the Headmasters fault that this had happened in the first place. Even so, Severus held an attachment for the old man and hated to see him despairing. So, making up his mind, he went to speak with Albus.

Finding him on his way to the infirmary, Severus confronted him about his flagging health. Demanding that he stop this foolishness and just let St Mungos take care of the idiot girl, Snape glared at the Headmaster daring him to argue.

With a heavy sigh, Albus turned weary blue eyes to look down his nose at his worried Potions Master.

Shaking his head slightly, he replied, "My dear boy. I could never just put the poor girl in some ward in St. Mungos, to be locked away and forgotten. This is my sin. This is my creation. And I refuse to simply lock it away and forget. I want a constant memory of my failure; to make me always remember not to make the same mistake."

He heaved another heavy sigh. "However, I must agree with you Severus. I am too old and to tired after that atrocious war to continue on as I have. My dear boy. I have no right to ask this of you, no right at all after everything I have forced you to do. Even so, I must ask. Will you help me? Will you take on the burden of caring for the child?"

Blue eyes pleaded with Severus to at least consider his words.

Snape was appalled.

First off, he never realized what a horrid sight it was to behold the proud, sure Headmaster reduced to begging. It sickened him thoroughly and he was forced to roughly turn his head to break eye contact.

Breathing hard, he tried to control the myriad of emotions coursing through his veins.

The instant fury, blinding in it's intensity, hatred welling up in his gut toward the waif in the infirmary, and guilt bleeding through his veins because of the feelings.

Clenching his fists until his knuckles stood out in stark white contrast, Severus bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. The pain washed over his senses, dulling the rushing emotions allowing him to gain complete control once again. Releasing his fists, Snape turned back to the Headmaster.

"How am I to help you Headmaster? What do you expect me to do?" Snape asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Meeting his Potions Masters eyes once again, Albus swallowed hard past the lump of guilt clogging his throat. He did not want to ask this of Severus, but knew he was the only one in the castle that would be able to.

"Oh, Severus. Oh my dear boy. Please don't despise me for this. If it wasn't so important I would never ask this of you…" he trailed off with unease.

Severus remained unmoved, simply continuing to stare at the old man in front of him.

The Headmaster nodded to himself at Severus' reaction and continued without any further apologies.

"I know you do not enjoy teaching. However, this is your home, and I know you still feel some harboring obligation to me, as you have stayed on after the war. I will not force you to leave Severus. However, I am removing you from your teaching position as I have already found someone to take your place. Undoubtedly he will be no where near as marvelous of a teacher as you were, but even so, I think I am making the correct decision."

Shock reigned supreme in Snape. Had he truly heard that? He was being fired?

Unbelievable. Absurd. Wonderful.

A feeling of elation blossomed in the pit of his stomach with the feeling of freedom. He would finally be free from all the moronic children he never had any interest in teaching.

Then a niggling doubt began to form in his mind, knowing Albus as he did, there had to be a catch.

The headmaster seeing the suspicion forming continued on.

"You are free to stay here in the castle as your home if you wish. However, I must impose upon you. I will be moving Hermione to your quarters where you will be her full caretaker. Poppy will need her time to serve the students during the school year and I will not have the time to care for the girl. Poppy will move her to your quarters this afternoon and explain everything you will need to know about her care."

Watching the darkening features and fury etching across Severus' face, Albus hurried on.

"You will have plenty of time to conduct your research projects you have always wanted to work on, and all of the castles resources will be available to you. Think of the possibilities Severus." Albus cringed slightly as the fury erupted.

"Babysitting? You expect me to BABYSIT in my own PERSONAL CHAMBERS an invalid child?!? Have you taken complete leave of you senses old man! You're absolutely barmy if you actually expect me to agree to this madness! Here you offer me freedom from my debts to you, allowing me the one thing I have craved since the whole absurd charade began, and then with your next sentence condemning me once again! "

Spittle flew from his enraged mouth, lips twisting into a fearsome scowl. Narrowed black eyes glared at Albus in unchecked rage.

"I don't care how much I owe you Albus. I have paid you back in full many times over these blasted years. I am sick of your twisted machinations! How can you even ask this of me know? You know me Albus, how could you…"choking back his tirade, Snape stop his words and resolutely closed his mouth.

Conviction seemed to pour off the Headmaster, and with clear twinkling blue eyes he stared at Severus.

"Severus. I understand I truly do. I know what I ask seems unfair and unduly cruel, however I believe that constant care from you will be the best thing that could happen to Hermione. The girl, for all her blank eyes and raving moments, is still there. Trapped in a horrid world, able to see and think and hear, yet completely unable to do anything. Think Severus. Really think about that. You are extremely intelligent, just as she is. What would you do if it was you trapped in there? Wouldn't you wish for someone, anyone, who could see past the surface? I believe you are the right person for her my boy. You may be able stimulate her mind. Maybe even break her free from this nightmare she is living in. Please. Please Severus; can't you see that I am right?"

Albus stood to his full height and placed a comforting hand of Snape's shoulder.

Giving a resigned shake of his head, Severus screamed the injustice he felt inside his head as on the outside his controlled features gave nothing away.

He now realized that he had been played. These past few weeks, the fragility Albus had been displaying. The resignation and weakness, it had all been a ploy to get him to confront the Headmaster about his behavior.

The old Gryffindor had played the Head of Slytherin well. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

"I could never deny you anything old man. I will do as you ask of me."

A/N: Hey all! Been quite awhile. Decided to start writing once again. Hopefully the story will continue to flow, and thinks won't come to a stuttering halt once again. Enjoy!


	6. To absorb that which is not freely given

_Angel in the dark_

_Tell me what I can not hear_

_Touch this bleeding heart_

_Angel in the dark_

_Find me, I'm hiding_

_Hold me, I'm crying_

_Show me the way to the bright light_

_Angel in the dark…_

_Jade Redd_

Chapter 5

Severus walked into the infirmary in search of Poppy Pomfery. Finding her next to the room that housed Miss Granger, he suppressed the urge to grind his teeth in frustration.

The annoying chit. He was about to be stuck with it. Growling slightly he gave a harsh cough and watched with a slight smirk as Poppy started violently and whirled to face him.

"I suppose you have been given the news, eh Severus? Don't look so sour young man. It won't be that bad. She has all her motor functions; it isn't like you will have to wipe her bottom or anything of the sort."

A slightly panicked look shot across Snapes face. He hadn't even considered that possibility. Ugh, the horrors. Thank Merlin for small favors.

"What exactly will I be required to do Madam?" Severus curtly bit out with narrowed eyes.

"Well, lets see, you will have to tell her when to eat, and when to get dressed etc. Lay out her clothes when she needs to get changed. Don't worry; she is perfectly capable of changing her own clothes. What you have to keep in mind, is that she won't do anything on her own volition except use the restroom. Now, we could set up one in the room we will place her in and you won't have to worry about that." Poppy continued nodding to herself as she started to walk into Miss Grangers' room.

Severus, slightly unnerved already, followed.

"Alright, continuing on…lets see. You will need to bring her food of course, tell her to eat, and most likely she will request you eat with her. If she does, you must do as she asks. Otherwise she will not eat anything on her own. I highly doubt you would like to be forced to feed her yourself."

Poppy went on, fussing slightly with Hermione's clothing, straightening the blouse that was becoming twisted in the girls clenching fingers.

Turning away from her, Poppy began to flick her wand about the room, packing the few articles of clothing and paraphernalia about the small room..

"Alright, now the more complicated things." Poppy turned and gave Severus her full attention.

"If she starts to have an episode, such as screaming, thrashing, inflicting pain on herself, etc, you MUST be present. If it is simply screams, let her be. Stay in the room with her but DO NOT touch her. It will simply make her disappear once again in herself, and she has to get the screaming out. Be sure to give her a glass of water laced with a pain potion to soothe her throat afterward. If, however, the episode can inflict bodily harm on her self or others, make sure to restrain her WITH OUT magic. Do not, under ANY circumstances us magic on her. It will cause many problems with the words carved into her back. Do you understand so far?" Poppy paused, glancing back at Hermione before turning her full attention once again on Severus.

Snape swallowed hard. It was hard to digest the information being given to him. He was having trouble reconciling this shell with the vivacious, passionate, intelligent Miss Granger he used to know. A sharp pain burned inside him at the loss of such a witch.

With a surprising rush of intensity, a need to break her out of this shell overwhelmed him. He would do whatever he could to help this broken woman.

With a sharp nod at Pomfrey, Snape signaled her to continue on. He was listening and comprehending.

"Now, onto her back. Hermione dear, will you please turn around and take off your blouse?" Poppy requested in a strong, comforting voice. Hermione immediately swung around on the bed until she was facing away and began to pull her shirt over her head.

As each brilliant, blood read carving came into view Severus clenched his fists harder and harder. It was sickening, the disfigurement on her milky white skin. Clenching his teeth, he stoically kept his emotions under control.

Ut absorb ut quod est non libere donatus. _To absorb that which is not freely given._

"The wounds will not heal fully. I have tried everything I know, and even consulted St. Mungos, and various colleagues. There is nothing I have found so far that can fix the damage. We believe this is because the spell is still waiting to be completed. The slime didn't know what he was doing obviously because he botched the spell badly. So, until we know how to reverse the beginning part of the spell or Hermione breaks free on her own, those livid scars will be there. They do seem to cause her pain, so try to be gentle with her back when you do touch her. In the chance that she has an episode that ends up re-opening the wounds, a simple healing spell will stop the bleeding. However that is all it will do."

Poppy gave a deep sigh, staring at Hermione's back in sorrow. Then she turned toward Snape with a steely glint in her eyes.

"Severus. One thing you MUST remember at all times. Do NOT utter the name of the man that did this to her. It causes enormous damage. Do not tempt fate by saying his name. Also, always address her as Hermione. She does not respond well to Miss Granger. Do you understand everything?" Pomfrey inquired, studying Snape's sharp features.

"Perfectly Madam. Shall we move her then?" Severus gave a sharp nod then grasped the bundle of clothes and knick-knacks that belonged to the girl, turned sharply on his heel, and strode briskly out the door.

This was going to be hell.

Stalking down to his dungeon room, Severus fumed silently. He was beyond infuriated at the situation, but at the same time intrigued by the puzzle the annoying chit presented.

Yes, he wanted to help her. Yes, he wanted to restore her mind to her, it was such a waste to leave it as it was.

More importantly, think of the recognition he could receive for having discovered the cure to setting the estimable war-hero back on her feet. He could taste the gratitude and applause already.

A smirk spread across his lips. Yes. He would do his damnedest to help her.

Striding into his rooms he came to an abrupt halt as he took in the changes. Apparently Albus had already been there.

Giving a resigned sigh, at least he hadn't changed the color scheme, Severus continued on into the newly created room that would now belong to Miss Granger.

It was a simple fair, plush rug, warm colors, and soft bed. He noticed an attached bathroom that sported no door or tub. It simply consisted of a toilet and sink.

No mirror. Interesting.

Stepping back out into his library/living room Severus moved on to discover a new kitchenette.

Odd.

Why would he want a kitchen when he could simply call the house elves? He supposed it was a quirk of the Headmaster and let it slide. No use trying to argue now.

As he moved back to the door to make sure the wards were down, Pomfrey walked in, her hand clasped firmly around Miss Grangers wrist, pulling her slightly behind her.

Nodding to Snape, who then in turn nodded toward the newly created room; Poppy lead his new charge into the bedroom.

Letting go of Hermione's wrist, Poppy told her that these were her new rooms and if she needed anything to call for Severus. Hermione simply stared at one of the warm caramel colored walls and gave no indication of hearing the mediwitch.

Shaking her head slightly, Poppy turned around and pulled to door closed slightly.

"Any questions Severus?" Poppy inquired, noticing that Snape had been staring at her.

"Actually, yes. Why does her lavatory have no door, bath, or mirror?"

"She can't stand the sight of herself. She broke every mirror she cam across before we had the foresight to remove them all, such a sad thing really." Pomfrey told Severus somberly.

"You will have to make sure to cover the mirror in your lavatory as well Severus."

Quirking an eyebrow, he drawled, "And why would that be?"

"Well, this may be a little awkward for you Severus, but, you will have to bathe her." She stopped as she watched the horror spread across his features.

"WHAT?!? You expect me to do, what?? Madam you are thoroughly mistaken. I will not take advantage of a comatose child!" After the initial burst, Severus' voice became silky and dangerously quiet. Poppy knew he was past furious. He was enraged.

"Now Severus, listen here. You are not taking advantage of the girl. She can wash her own body, but refuses to wash her own hair for some reason."

Severus sputtered. Poppy glared at him to be quiet and continued.

"As I was saying, you will need to lead her to your bath, fill it up, tell her to undress and get in, and then to wash. Once she has completed that task, wash her back and hair. That's all there is to it."

Snape exploded. "That's it? THAT'S IT? Are you mad woman or completely moronic? The chit is still there! She can still see and hear and feel, she will be utterly mortified at having me, the greasy git of a dungeon bat watching her bathe! And touching her! Never woman, this is madness!"

Breathing heavy after he finished his tirade, he glowered at Poppy as she tried to suppress a grin.

"Oh really, Severus. You are such a prude; so hard on yourself too. Humph. You give the girl too little credit. If she really can sense everything that goes on around her, and I still find that a little hard to believe myself, then she will understand that it must be done. Now get over it you big baby."

Finally letting the grin slip she laughed out right at Severus' astonished face.

"Now I think I shall take my leave. Have a good evening Severus."

And with those final words, he was left standing gob smacked in the middle of his rooms.


	7. Wake me up inside

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Evanescence_

Chapter 6

Severus watched his new charge sitting listlessly on her new bed, clenching and unclenching the bedcovers in her small delicate fists convulsively.

He leaned quietly against the doorjamb, arms folded in a relaxed pose across his chest. His mind roamed from one point to the other, finally taking the time to comprehend and categorize all the information that had been thrust upon him.

Thinking back to his conversation with Dumbledore, Severus replayed a few bits of the conversation as he stood there gazing at the, as far as he could tell, oblivious Miss Granger.

"_What did she inherit to cause such an influx of powers Albus? I must admit to being completely stunned. What is Miss Granger now if not a muggle-born? And why so much warning about, I suppose it could be called an inheritance, when she turned 21? What has made her, as you say, an extraordinarily powerful witch?" _

_Severus questioned quietly, staring down into his drink the whole time._

_Albus cleared his throat slightly, trying to think through his response. _

"_Severus, this will be very hard to believe I think. I didn't believe it at first, it seemed so unlikely, so crazy. However, after thoroughly researching everything I could, I came to the realization that everything was true; fantastically, amazingly true. If Hermione could have been awakened before the final battle, I believe with all my heart that the outcome would not have had such a dear cost. She quite possibly could have saved us all."_

_Wide-eyed, Severus stared at the Headmaster unblinking. Shock reigned supreme at the old man's words, spoken with such conviction as to leave little to no doubt in the listeners mind that this was the undeniable truth. _

_How surprising._

"_Enough talk old man. I don't want to hear your speculations. What. Is. She." _

_Severus bit out in frustration and rising annoyance. He really, really did not enjoy being this off balance._

_Heaving a sigh, Albus looked straight into Severus' eyes so there would be no doubt as to his next words._

"_Hermione Granger has become an Elemental."_

"…_whAT?" Snape strangled out, his pitch rising to a rather respectable high note at the end._

_Impossible, completely absurd! That chit of an annoying girl could in no way possible be someone of such magnitude. _

_Not to mention that Elementals had been believed to be extinct for the last oh, forever! _

_Nodding his head gravely Albus went on._

"_Hermione's parents, real biological parents, were both of full blood. However, Hermione's mother was an Elemental. She never revealed her powers to anyone, except for her life-mate, as did all her ancestors before her as long as she could remember. It was a closely guarded secret, because of the exploitation and censure that would accompany wide knowledge of the fact. You see Severus, the last recorded Elemental was before the rise of Grindewald. That person, an unknown, quiet woman who only wished to be able to help people, finally ended up committing suicide, to free her from the shackles that society's weakness bound her with." _

_Seeing his companion's confusion clearly, Albus tried a different approach._

"_You must understand, because an elemental is so powerful, weak-minded people choose to blame them for all their life's sorrows. If a woman's husband died while caught out in a storm at sea, it automatically becomes the elementals fault. 'Why didn't you stop the storm? Why didn't you part the sea to save him? Why, why…' It never stops. A farmer's crop fails one season which causes his family to go hungry. It's the elementals fault for not convincing the ground to be more fertile and grow the crops. The thinking is absurdly asinine but it is the truth. From all the guilt that was thrust upon her by people refusing to accept their own faults or naturally occurring life tragedies, she cracked under the pressure. Making sure that no one like her would suffer the same fate, she penned a journal, explaining her feelings and thoughts, expressing the dire need to keep such powers a secret. The journal found its way into Hermione's ancestor's hands, and the rest, as they say, is history."_

_Severus shook his head slowly, understanding the disturbing truth in Albus' words. That was exactly how people would react to such knowledge. _

_Elementals would make the most convenient scapegoats. _

_Disgusting. _

_As Snape mulled over those thoughts, he suddenly sat up straight and looked at the Headmaster._

"_You would have exposed her!" He bit out in rising fury. "You would have used her to gain the upper hand in the war. Despite everything you have learned about the fates of Elementals exposed to society, you would still use her today if she was capable of doing as you say. No matter how it would ruin her life afterwards…consequences be damned as long as it's for the greater good eh?"_

_Severus sneered darkly at the old man sitting across from him. _

_Revulsion seemed to ooze from his pores. He may not like the chit, but to have listened to Albus go on and on about his misery at causing such irreparable damage made his chest twist with the injustice of it all. _

_Albus didn't care about the loss of __Hermione__, of the brilliant mind and passionate soul; he was appalled at the loss of her powers. _

_His sneer turned into a glower._

_Watching Albus, sitting there, not denying anything, looking unrepentant at his most trusted aly, Severu's gut twisted, hard. _

_Swallowing convulsively, he nodded once, accepting things as they were, tamping down on his rushing emotions, lest he loose it and strangle the headmaster in his own office. _

Albus, seeing Severus' submission, had once again adopted the role of doddering old man, pushed down by the weight of his decisions. And, in truth, he was.

Just for the wrong reasons.

But, Severus was a man who had seen and done many things, and that narrow-minded point of view was nothing new to him. He had adopted such a view for many years throughout the war, so why condemn the old man for continuing in his old ways.

It wasn't like it would do any harm now that Hermione couldn't be a threat or help to anyone.

Focusing once again on the girl in front of him instead of inward, Severus realized that she had appeared to have fallen asleep in her sitting position, her head bent down and shoulders slumped forward.

Pushing himself upright, Severus walked fully into the room intent on lying the chit down before she fell over and off the bed.

Just as he had stopped in front of her bed, Hermione's eyes shot open, her pupils dilating drastically until almost no color could be seen, her mouth gaping open as she tilted her head back to face the ceiling.

Severus, from his vantage point above her, still had a perfectly clear view of her face.

In a blink her pupils contracted into pinpoints of black before an unearthly, bone chilling shriek tore out of her throat to echo through his body and room.

Grimacing in pain his hands flew to cover his ears, his eyes fixated in horror on her fully aware eyes. This was Hermione Granger. She was there, staring at his ceiling, screaming her torment to the outside world.

What a terrible, darkly beautiful sight to behold.

Taking one hand away, he began to reach toward her, to offer what comfort he could, completely forgetting Madam Pomfrey's words of warning.

His hand descended, softly grazing the satin skin of her cheek, and abruptly the keening shriek of horrid pain and loss stopped, leaving an echoing ring to vibrate around his chambers and in his head.

Shocked at the sudden silence, he glanced at her eyes as her pupils once again dilated to cover almost all the warm cinnamon brown before retracting, seeming to disappear.

She was gone.

In that moment of clarity, the shrieking gone leaving the ringing silence, Severus was free to remember Poppy's instructions.

'_DO NOT touch her when she is screaming. She will retreat once again.'_

Damn.

He was a fool; an utter fool.

Looking down into that blank, slake face, he felt an odd sense of loss. He wanted to see the intelligence behind those eyes again; the soul that was Hermione, even if it was only her pain.

He wanted to know she was still there.

Shaking his head firmly to get rid of the unwelcome pang, Severus strode out of the room to retrieve a glass of water, laced with pain potion.

He could understand now why she would need to soothe her throat.


	8. To bathe

_Change,  
everything you are  
and everything you were  
your number has been called  
fights and battles have begun  
revenge will surely come  
your hard times are ahead_

_Muse_

Chapter 7

Several days had passed in a whirlwind of life lessons for Severus Snape.

The knowledge of taking care of another human being had never been imprinted into his brain before, and Severus was finding the task of learning rather…arduous.

That having been said, Snape was beginning to dread going to see Hermione.

It had been close to a week since she had been entrusted to his care, and as of yet, he had not gathered the courage to tell her to bathe.

So in accordance with the laws of nature…Hermione was becoming rather ripe.

Paling slightly at the thought that seemed to be constantly on his mind, and how could it not be with the prevailing stench of body odor, Severus stalked into Hermione's bedchamber.

She was pacing again, muttering and mumbling random snippets of obscure poetry. Her lank hair hung in greased ringlets that barely found the strength to flounce a bit with every abrupt turn she took. Her skin shone with an oily sheen, and it seemed as if her face was starting to breakout in small red bumps.

Ugh.

There was no having it. Hermione would have to bathe.

Mortified at what he was about to do, Severus began to imagine, in a fit of irrationality, that as soon as the dreaded words were uttered from his damned lips, Hermione would suddenly come to her senses shouting at him with horror etched across face.

Giving his head a harsh shake, Severus squared his shoulders, and pulled on his Professor Snape persona like a cloak.

With a demeaning tilt of his head, Severus looked down his prominent noise at the pacing girl, and in his best dangerously silken 'you are in so much trouble' voice, he ordered her to follow him to his lavatory.

Deftly turning on his heel, Severus strode from the room, stalking quickly down the corridor that led to his personal bathroom.

With a sudden jerk, Severus came to a halt in front of the closed door, causing Hermione to run into him. He hardly noticed.

He had forgotten to cover his mirror.

Sigh.

With a twist of his head, Severus glanced over his shoulder at Hermione who was standing placidly behind him.

"Hermione, turn around and face the opposite direction please and do not turn back until I tell you to do so." He barked out in an impatient tone.

Hermione obeyed without question.

That part of the whole deal still highly unnerved Severus. He found it…strange…to be in the company of such a complacent Hermione Granger.

One where no hand would be raised and no defiant chin jutting out.

Opening the door, Severus muttered a charm to cover the mirror, before surveying the rest of his lavatory. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and as far as he could tell, would be safe for her.

"Hermione, you may turn back around now and come into the bath." Severus barked once again.

Once again, Hermione complied.

"Fill up the bath with water of a comfortable temperature and bathe your self." Then, as almost an after thought, Severus added, "Please."

With a slow walk, Hermione went to the large porcelain bath and began to fill it with rather warm water if the steam rising from it was any measure.

Shrugging his shoulders, Severus ignored it.

Let the chit scald her body if she wanted to.

When she straightened to take off her clothing, he paled abruptly before flushing a crimson red, then pivoting to face away.

'Unbelievable! I feel like such a voyeur…' Severus cringed.

Damn Albus for putting in this position.

Hearing the splashing noise that indicated Hermione had gotten into the tub, Severus risked a glance in her direction.

She was indeed washing herself much to his immense relief. Then he remembered that he would have to wash her back and hair.

Damn him, damn him, damn damn damn.

Grinding his teeth in agitation, Severus walked to Hermione's pile of clothing and threw the foul smelling garments into his basket.

Striding out of the bathroom, feeling an instantaneous calm come over him as soon as he did, Severus went to grab fresh clothing for his ward.

He would NOT have her walking around in a towel.

He simply couldn't handle it.

Once back in the lavatory, Severus realized Hermione had finished bathing.

He felt slightly faint.

Done with her bath, Hermione had stood up, and stepped out of the tub, standing dripping wet on his marbled floor, and waiting.

Without a towel.

Because he had forgotten them.

Roaring at her to get back into the tub for Merlin's sake, Severus spun back out of the bathroom to grab towels, and to catch his breath.

Leaning against his bedroom wall, Severus took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart.

He would have to change the way he addressed her in his mind from now on.

Hermione most definitely was NOT a little girl anymore.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back to rest against the wall, Severus could see her image burned on his eyelids.

Glistening milky white skin gleaming in the steam from the bath.

Water running down her shapely curves; her face, freshly scrubbed and glowing.

Then he remembered her eyes; eyes that held no soul.

His arousal and embarrassment quickly fled.

It was a subdued Severus that walked back into the bathroom with towels clutched in his white knuckled fist.

Hermione, having obeyed his harsh command, was sitting patiently in the bath, mumbling nonsense softly once again..

Tossing the towels aside, Severus sat down on a conveniently placed stool behind Hermione's head.

"Hermione, I am going to wash your hair now, aright?" Severus inquired softly.

After a moment, Hermione nodded her assent.

"Thank you." She replied in bell like tones, before quieting completely.

Surprised, Severus sat there for a moment.

It was a rare moment indeed when Hermione displayed lucidity.

"You are welcome." He answered her in hushed tones, then began to lather her hair.

Severus was shocked to find the whole experience rather pleasant.

Hermione's hair was soft and springy, and the humming noises she made when he massaged her scalp brought a small smile of content to his face.

After her final rinse, Severus asked Hermione to stand and dry off, while handing her a towel.

Watching her, Severus was struck with intense curiosity.

Had she been as mortified as he at this whole ordeal?

Had she enjoyed having him wash her hair as much as he had enjoyed doing it?

The truly tempting part was that he knew he could find out.

Albus had explained that he knew Hermione's story because he had performed _legilimency _on her when he had found her in Malfoy Manor.

It was the only reason why he knew that her mind hadn't been completely destroyed.

Scattered and locked away, yes.

But irrevocably lost?

No.

According to Albus, Hermione's ordeal had been so traumatic, that her subconscious mind had detached itself from her conscious, blocking the emotions that the conscious mind was feeling, the fear, hatred, terror, pain…and became an observer.

Recording everything, yet feeling nothing.

Because of that fact, Albus had an easy time sifting through all the events, piecing together what was not readily available.

His mistake, however, had been delving into Hermione's trapped conscious mind.

The Headmaster became unexpectedly sucked in, the dueling voices of Lucius and Hermione echoing back and forth through the swirling jumble of combined memories.

He said he felt like he was suffocating from the intensity of all the emotions that were fighting for dominance.

Unable to handle it, Albus forced his way back out, collapsed to his knees, and retched.

He had knelt there, panting, before laying his head down on the bloodied bedcovers; weak and shivering next to her torn, abused shell.

The Headmaster had made Severus promise never to use _legilimency _on Hermione because of his experiences.

Even so, it was still very tempting.

However, Severus would abide by his promise.

For now.


End file.
